Before, During, and After: Drabbles from Vampire Lust
by The Genesis Riddle
Summary: Various drabbles from the Vampire Lust Universe that can (and will) include various pairing, varying levels of smut, and language. Main BulRom


The Genesis Riddle

Before, During, and After: Drabbles from Vampire Lust

**Start** –April 5, 2013

**End** – April 22, 2013

**Warnings**: slight Shonen-ai

**Characterizations**: Vampire!Romania Human!Bulgaria

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. However, I do own the plot and characterizations of these particular incarnations of the Hetalia Characters

**Summary**: Various drabbles from the Vampire Lust Universe that can (and will) include various pairing, varying levels of smut, and language. Main BulRom

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Vladimir burst into the Bulgarian museum, the doors banging back drawing strange looks from the humans milling about. He stood in the entry for a moment and inhaled deeply, taking the sweet smell of human blood. He grinned and strutted toward the closest exhibit, which was surrounded by a wall of tiny children who babbled thing like "look at that!" and "Stay away from me!" in Bulgarian. Vladimir's grin widened a bit at the children's sweet scent.

Before his transformation into a vampire 93 years ago he would've been horrified at the idea of harming child, or any living creature for that matter, now he relished the thought of draining their blood and losing himself in the ecstasy that came with drinking. Human life had no value for the Romanian; humans died quickly and they bred just a fast. They were fragile, like kittens, just not as cute and even though he didn't need to drink terribly often he would frequently indulge himself in the lovely smell of fear and the aroma of a freshly drained cadaver.

Vlad inhaled deeply and continued his grocery shopping.

Dmitri walked quietly through the familiar museum as he took in all the new exhibits. It appeared as though they had changed quite a bit since he had left for college.

The Bulgarian grinned at the thought of his brand new college diploma sitting at home. But the rare grin quickly faded at the thought of his recent graduation from college, a dream his late mother and sisters had supported until their untimely death at the hands of a murderer.

Dmitri's fist clenched at the thought of his littlest sister, the only one to be left alive after she, their mother, and two other sisters had been viciously assaulted. _Sestra _had been found, terrified covered in her own blood, in an alleyway, babbling senselessly about monster that looked like man and how he had _drank_ from _golemi sestri i maĭka (older sisters and mother)_ and they needed to _run!_She passed out and her rescuers had rushed her to the hospital. Dmitri had rushed home once he'd been notified and reached his sister's bedside just in time for her to relay all she'd seen before holding her had as she died.

Dmitri shook his head, not wishing to think of such terrible things today but it seemed inevitable. He had often come to this museum with his family as they were all avid lovers of history, but now he had no one, a quandary he'd often found himself in since his family's death. And while the Bulgarian had never been a sociable person but he, like any other being, eventually needed contact. Very few people were able to put up with his strange sense of humor, odd silences, clutter, and generally odd personality, so finding friends was rather difficult. Dmitri sighed and shook his head, walking over to a large piece of ancient architecture. No need to spoil the day completely after all.

Vlad sniffed the air, a particularly sweet smell assaulting his senses. He inhaled deeply and made his way toward the scent. He found himself in the architecture department and he glanced around, looking for the human who could possibly smell so hypnotic. His eyes finally rested on a young man as he felt the familiar feeling of bloodlust rising up. The man was observing the large, ancient stone arch with a critical eye. A soft breeze blew through the museum bringing the man's already poignant scent straight to Vlad, who inhaled sharply at the delicious aroma.

The man was handsome, Vlad though amusedly, beautiful right through to his blood. The thought brought a grin to the vampire's face. The young man had dark, wavy hair that fell around his face and in front of his dark eyes, causing him to shake his head every once and a while to keep the hairs from obstructing his vision. Vlad found the move oddly endearing and after watching the handsome man for a few more moments he walked over and stood beside the brunette, appearing to be interested in the piece of an ancient arch while discreetly stealing glances at the man, whose scent was even more intoxicating up close.

Dmitri glanced over the man who had been staring at him a few minutes ago and was now standing next to him. The man was attractive no doubt, with honey colored hair and an extremely pale complexion, like he never went out at all. When the stranger glance at him Dmitri caught a glimpse of amber eyes that sparkled with mischief and amusement. The stranger glanced at him again and Dmitri returned to observing the piece of architecture, embarrassed at being caught staring- though in all fairness, the stranger had been staring first.

"It's a very beautiful piece isn't it, _prietenul meu_ _(my friend)_?" The stranger said, his eyes never once leaving the arch. Dmitri raised an eyebrow at the stranger language. "So he's Romanian?" Dmitri thought before answering the stranger's question.

"If you enjoy crudely hewn holes viable to collapse then I suppose it is beautiful," Dmitri replied with a shrug. The stranger's eyes shot over to him, a look of slight annoyance on his rather delicate features.

"I'm sorry, but you are wrong. This is a masterpiece of the ancient world that has endured for millennia, hardly a crudely hewn hole." Dmitri faced the stranger, his brows narrowed in a frown.

"I hardly think that-" He said jerking his thumb over his should at the arch in question, "Can be considered a masterpiece. It has no artistic sense, no sense of beauty or grace in its design. It is merely…there." The stranger frowned.

"Well that's a rather unfair description."

"Well then you must admit it is indeed homely." The stranger grimaced and glanced the arch.

"Well…I suppose…" Dmitri smirked in triumph, but the stranger continued, "But it is a marvel no the less. And to judge it compared to the works of someone like…the Greeks for example, would be unfair."

"So you say that the Greeks are superior artisans?" Dmitri responded; he was rather fond of the Greeks.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" The stranger insisted.

"But that's what you said!"

The discussion soon turned to an argument, and soon a few minutes became a few hours, and soon they were talking of thing besides architecture. They spoke of their personal lives, of their jobs, educations, families, countries and everything in between. Vlad soon felt he had known this man all his life instead of having just met him a few hours ago and, for the first time in a long time, he felt completely satisfied, happy even.

"As I said!" the man insisted, "Elitsa & Stoyan are far superior to Voltaj." Vlad gave a disbelieving smirk.

"And as _I_ said, and have been saying for the past…" The Romanian glanced at his watch, "half hour, Voltaj could kick Elitsa and Stoyan's ass any day of the week." The man frowned and looked ready to argue when a guard walked over to them.

"Excuse me, sirs? But its almost time for the museum to close, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The two glanced at their watches and their eyes widened at the realization at just how much time had passed. The pair stood and after hasty apologies to the guard they left the museum, thoroughly embarrassed.

As the reached the exit they paused awkwardly. After a moment had passed Dmitri cleared his throat and turned toward the stranger, even thought he didn't feel like a stranger after all they had just talked about, and held out his hand.

"I just realized I don't know your name." An expression of shock crossed over the strangers face as he too came to that realization. He grabbed Dmitri's extended hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"I'm Vladimir Lupescu! My friends call me Vlad!" Dmitri smiled at the stranger-Vlad's exuberance.

"I am Dmitri Karavelov, it's a pleasure to meet you." Vlad grinned as he let go of Dmitri's hand but suddenly turned pensive before adopting an expression rather like a child asking for an early dessert.

"Say…would you like to get a drink with me? I know a great little bar near by!" Dmitri once again smiled, something he found himself doing much more often around his new friend.

"Sure, why not?" He agreed. Vlad grinned, once again grabbed Dmitri's hand and began dragging him off away from the museum still grinning and chattering about something or other. Dmitri was rather preoccupied with how warm Vlad's hand was wrapped around his own.

He was probably straight though, Dmitri realized depressingly. Women said all the good men were either gay or taken well for gay men it was quite the opposite; all the good men were either taken or straight. Vlad just didn't give off any sort of gay vibe and he had repeatedly mentioned women when they had been talking. Yes, the probability of Vlad being gay was slim to none. Dmitri sighed.

Vlad noticed Dmitri's subtle change in mood but decided not to comment. The past few hours had been incredible. Dmitri was smart and sharp as a tack. He was beautiful and _utterly intoxicating_. Vlad didn't know how much longer he would last before he finally snapped and drained Dmitri completely. But for some reason the thought of never seeing Dmitri again brought a sharp twinge to his chest. "Just a little longer," he thought, "Just a little longer till I can drink every drop of that _delicious _smelling blood."

Suddenly, Dmitri stopped. His hand was pulled from Vlad's grasp, leaving Vlad feeling oddly empty.

"Dmitri…is something the matter?" Vlad asked cautiously, taking a step closer to his new friend. Dmitri shook his head, his eye fixed firmly on the ground. Vlad placed a hand on Dmitri's shoulder.

"I-It's nothing…"

"Hey, there's no better cure that I know of for depression than a night of drinking with a friend! So let's go, okay?" Vlad declared in an attempt to cheer the Bulgarian up. Dmitri glanced up and smiled, his eyes radiating amusement. Vlad's eye widened. Dmitri had smiled at him before but this smile was special, softer.

"I suppose you're right." The smile grew and their eyes met. In that instant Vlad knew there was no way he could drain this man's blood. Vlad knew in that instant he was utterly, hopelessly lost.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's Note: AUGH! I'm so sorry _**love-tokyo-child!**_ I know this is painfully late and kind of- okay, really, cheesy. I think its decent though and I have other idea for other stories as well. I hope you all liked it!

Request Format

1. Review with comments and criticism

2. Send a Pm detail the prompt. Prompt should include: Fandom, characters, and a story prompt. Pairings are optional but preferred.

3. I will get back to you with in 24 hours accepting or declining. I will only decline if I do not like the pair or do not know of the fandom.


End file.
